My Mended Broken Heart
by I shipp lizter
Summary: "He told me he loved me. And I told him to call" Peter told Elizabeth, on the last day of shooting, that he loved her. But when they stop talking to one another, they move on. When Liz's life takes a huge turn, she's left alone, and finds comfort in the one who loved her first. Set two years after filming Breaking Dawn. Elizabeth & Peter's POV's. ONE SHOT.


**Elizabeth's POV**

Well needless to say, Peter didn't 'reach me'. We went on the road for comic con, but it was awkward between the two of us. We didn't talk for a long time. We lost contact between each other completely. He eventually got a divorce from Jennie, an I soon found out he move on to some girl named Jamie Alexander. I later met up with an old director and friend and we eventually got together. I completely forgot about Peter and my past.

**(two years after breaking dawn)**

I was sitting at home, alone. It was a normal, one of my days off. I was laying in bed, typing up some things on my computer. Luther, my puppy, was snuggled up in the blankets. I had my music playing off of my iPhone, through my Doc station. It had been a boring day. Gavin was hanging out with an old friend he knew from college. I wasn't exactly bothered by him hanging out with her. I'm not typically the jealous type. I knew he loved me, so I wasn't worried. I had been home alone with Luther all day. I sighed as I finished typing, and moved my laptop to the side of the bed. I fell backwards into the pillows. I closed my eyes and listened as the next song came on. I opened them and looked back to my screen. My screen saver came on. A picture of me and Peter Facinelli, on the last day of filming Breaking Dawn, appeared. I smiled and listened to the music that was playing,

_**This one is for the boys with the booming system**__  
__**Top down, AC with the cooling system**__  
__**When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up**__  
__**Got stacks on deck like he savin' up**__**And he ill, he real, he might got a deal**__  
__**He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill**__  
__**He cold, he dope, he might sell coke**__  
__**He always in the air, but he never fly coach**__  
__**He a motherfucking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship**__  
__**When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip**__  
__**That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for**__  
__**And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe**__**I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy**__  
__**I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly**__  
__**I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie**__  
__**You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh**__  
__**Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is**__  
__**I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up**_

The song made me start to think about Peter. I smiled and remembered how every time I used to look at Peter my heart would start to race. I sat up and started to sing along to the chorus._**Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away**__  
__**Beating like a drum and it's coming your way**__  
__**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?**__  
__**You got that super bass**__  
__**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**__  
__**Yeah, that's the super bass**__  
__**(Boom) [x15]**__  
__**(You got that super bass)**__  
__**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**__  
__**He got that super bass**__  
__**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**__  
__**He got that super bass**__**This one is for the boys in the polos**__  
__**Entrepreneur niggas & the moguls**__  
__**He could ball with the crew, he could solo**__  
__**But I think I like him better when he dolo**__  
__**And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on**__  
__**He ain't even gotta try to put the mack on**__  
__**He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look**__  
__**Then the panties comin' off, off, uh**__  
__**Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys**__  
__**I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh**__  
__**Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is**__  
__**I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up**__**Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away**__  
__**Beating like a drum and it's coming your way**__  
__**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?**__  
__**You got that super bass**__  
__**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**__  
__**Yeah, that's the super bass**__  
__**(Boom) **_**_[x15]_**_  
__**(You got that super bass)**__  
__**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**__  
__**He got that super bass**__  
__**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**__  
__**He got that super bass**__**See I need you in my life for me to stay**__  
__**No, no, no, no, no, I know you'll stay**__  
__**No, no, no, no, no, don't go away (ay-ay)**__  
__**Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away**__  
__**Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way?**__  
__**Oh, it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**__  
__**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?**_

I had continued to sing along to the song, and by the end, I was dancing around a little, where I was sitting. I listened as the next song started to play. I saw that the screen on my laptop had turned to a picture of Me and Gavin.

**_Woah Woah_**

**Now listen to me baby**  
**Before I love and leave you**  
**They call me heart breaker**  
**I don't wanna deceive you**

**If you fall for me**  
**I'm not easy to please**  
**Imma tear you apart**  
**Told you from the start, baby from the start.**

**I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. [x4]**

**Woah Woah**

**Theres not point trying to hide it**  
**No point trying to evade it**  
**I know I got a problem**  
**Problem with misbehaviour**

**If you fall for me**  
**I'm not easy to please**  
**Imma tear you apart**  
**Told you from the start, baby from the start.**

**I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. [x4]**

**Woah Woah [x2]**

**And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold**  
**Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone**

**If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart**  
**Told ya from the start.**

**I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. [x4]**

**Woah woah woah [x4]**

The bedroom door opened, and Gavin stepped in. I hadn't even heard him come back.

"Hey" I said, my smile getting bigger. I was happy he was back. Now we could actually spend a little time together. His head was hung, and he didn't seem like himself. "Gavin? You ok? Is something wrong?" I asked, climbing out of bed and looking at him. He sighed,

"Elizabeth, sit down. We gotta talk." he instructed. I had never allowed him to call me Liz. It was special and only some people could call me that. I sat down next to him on the edge of the bed,

"What?" I asked gently and cautiously. He took a deep breath and looked up at me,

"Elizabeth, I just want to tell you something, but I don't want to hurt your feelings," he said. I looked back into his eyes,

"Gavin, its ok. You can tell me anything," I said, touching his arm. His hand came up and removed mine, placing it back on the bed.

"Elizabeth, it's just...not...working...between us," he said. I felt my chest tighten up, but I remained still. _Oh god, this cant be happening. _

"What? Why?" I said, panic clear in my voice. His hands captured mine, as if it would calm me.

"Elizabeth, No, No... it's not you...really. It's me... ok...I- I just..."

"Its her, isn't it?" I asked, calmly. I wasn't jealous, or furious, or even mad. Just completely confused as to what would drive him to this. He nodded. I knew there was something between them, but I didn't think it was anything serious or important.

"I-I just, I realised I want her back. Elizabeth. I really do like you, but she's given me a second chance. And I just feel I should take it. Pleae understand," he begged. I sighed,

"I get it, Gavin. You want a second chance at something that didn't work out the first time. People change. I know." I said.

"Thank you for understanding," he said,

"So that's it? Its over?" I asked, clearly knowing that answer. He didn't answer, just stood up and looked at me,

"Can we still be friends?" he asked, I looked up from my spot.

"I guess," I said, the pain beginning to show in my voice.

"Thank you." he said. There was a long moment of silence between the two of us before he spoke up again, "I'd better be going. I'm sorry Elizabeth," he said, kissing my cheek, before walking out. I heard the front door open and close again, and I listened as his car sped away. I sat there, struggling to breath, as the pain in my chest hurt so much. There were tears running down my cheeks and dripping onto my lap. I let all the tears flow as I hung my head and whimpered, refusing to let myself bawl like a little baby. I don't know how long I sat there crying, before my cell phone rang. I sniffed and picked it up on the third ring, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said, trying not to let the person on the other end know I had been crying.

"Liz?" a male voice asked softly,

"Peter?" I asked in disbelief. Why was he calling me? I looked over at the clock. 1:30 am. And why was he calling at this hour?

"Liz, Your awake! Good! Stay awake! I'll be at your place in an hour-" and then the line went dead. What? Why was he coming here? And how would he get here in an hour? We were a seven hour drive apart. I hung up my end and set down my phone. I stood up and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at the person who looked like complete shit right now. I dried my eyes with my palm and then reached for a tissue and blew my nose. I brushed out my hair and slowly made my way to the kitchen. I made myself a cup of coffee and went back to my room. I watched TV and waited for the supposed arrival of Peter. I couldn't help but cry some more over what had happened between Gavin and I.

An hour later there was a knock on the door. I made my way to the door and unlocked it. Peter was standing there leaning against the frame. I barley had a chance to move out of the way, before his arms had me in the tightest hug. I buried my face into his shirt, not wanting him to let go of me. I tried as hard as I could to hold back the tears. His arms let go of me and he looked me in the eyes,

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Why would think-?" he cut me off,

"I heard what happened," he said gently, "He texted me and told me,". I looked at him with disbelief.

**Peter's POV**

Liz stared at me with a disbelieving face. Then her lips began to quiver and she inhaled sharply and started to sob. I pulled her back into a hug listened to her sob into my shirt. I rubbed her back and touched her hair gently with my other hand. I scooped her up, bridal style, and carried her to the living room. I set her down gently and sat next to her, she put her head against my shoulder as she cried more. I soothed her and rubbed her back. I eventually got her to calm down, and she looked up at me,

"Better" I asked. She nodded a little, "Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked. She sniffed,

"I guess," she said, "I-I just cant believe he left me," she said. "he said it wasn't my fault. But now... I just feel so unwanted," she continued, and then leaned against me again. I sighed,

"Liz, if it makes you feel any better...Jamie and I broke up too," I told her. She looked back up at my and wiped away a tear.

"Why? I thought you loved her?" she asked. I looked at her,

"I thought _she _love _me_, but she didn't. I was a pawn to get her ex boyfriend back. I found out and I broke up with her. I was devastated that she didn't even love me. But Liz, trust me. I know it hurts now, but it gets easier," I told her. I saw her smile a little bit.

"I'm sorry about you and Jamie," she said,

"It's ok. It doesn't matter. Its about you right now." I said,

"I just want someone to hold me, and tell me they loved me. I can never get that. Why does no one want me?" she said.

"Liz, there are people out there who want you. You just have to find them." I told her,

"Peter, I'm 38, I wanna get married, have kids. I had dreams that don't revolve around my career. I just wanna find that one person." she said. I lifted her chin to look at me.

"Then why didn't you call?" I asked her. She looked at me, confused,

"What do you mean?" she asked,

"Elizabeth, Do you not remember the last day of shooting? I said I loved you. And you wouldn't take me, unless I divorced my wife. I did. and I told you. But you didn't tell me anything," I said,

"Peter, I said you can talk to me after you get a divorce, but I didn't know if you wanted to be with me anymore, because you moved on," she retorted,

"And so did you,' I said back to her,

"Only because you did," she said back.

"Elizabeth, I wanna be with you, now more than ever. I know your going through a tough time and now may no be the best time to jump into something new, but please just consider it," I begged. She looked at me, wide eyed,

"Consider it!? Peter I've been considering it since the day you asked me, and I know I wanna be with you, now more than ever." she said

"So you do wanna go out with me?" I asked,

"Yes. I do. I love _you_," she said, wrapping her arms around me. I pulled her in, kissing her cheek,

"I love you too" I said.


End file.
